Love Hina: The Warrior in the Dark
by Wizard Of Amor
Summary: When the residents of the Hinata allow a young warrior to stay in their mist they are unaware that this boy has a dark secret. And it’s this secret that could get the Hinata residents kill. Just how far are they willing to go to help the young warrior.
1. Who Could It Be?

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own The Love Hina Characters. I do however own Ifrit. Now enjoy!

_**It is said that all humans processes some sort of darkness within them. The amount of darkness varies between the people. Some people process a very small amount that it seems to others that they don't have any at all. However….there have been stories of people whose very soul has been consume by darkness. This can happen for many reasons. When the residents of the Hinata allow a young warrior to stay in their mist they are unaware that this boy has a dark secret. And it's this secret that could get the Hinata residents kill. Just how far are they willing to go to help the young warrior and how far is this young boy willing to go to protect his new friends?**_

"1….2….3…4…5…" the swordswoman chanted as she bought her katana back and fort. The sun was slowly finishing making it's way across the sky. It was peaceful with only the birds twittering away.

"This is the way it should be." Just as Motoko finish saying that an explosion rang out across the sky "unfortunately…it never last" she gave a sigh as she heard the sound of a boy shouting followed by another explosion.

"Su! Call Off your turtle!" Kietaro yelled as a huge mechanical turtle followed him. He ran up the stair and onto the patio.

"Target locked on" Su's voice came from somewhere in the robot. "Fire at will!" it was about to fire when Kietaro crash right into Motoko. Motoko fell on her back as kietaro fell right on top of her. Kietaro open his eyes a second later and wish that he hadn't. His body was position in an awkward form with Motoko's. Motoko look down at him and gave kietaro a glare so evil…. let just say it's a good thing looks can't kill.

"Urashima!" She stood up knocking him over and picked up her katana. She was about to attack but froze at the last minute. Turning her gaze to the horizon she lower her weapon and shield it. After a second or two she turn away and began to walk to her room. "Something is coming this way". She thought to herself as she stepped inside leaving a cowering Kietaro on his own. After he realized that he was not flying into the stratosphere he stood up and looked around.

"O..Kay" he managed to dust himself when the giant turtle that was turned off for the safety of Motoko slowly began to hum back on. "Oh man" he ran off just in time to be missed by the rockets Su had shot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

+Somewhere Over Tokyo+

The cloaked figures continue running and jumping over the building constantly looking back as a helicopter followed him. As he continue to jump from skyscraper to skyscraper snipers in the helicopter attempted to shoot him down. He was about to jump off a taller building when he stopped. The skyscrapers around him were much to short for him to jump with out risking hurting himself in the fall. He turned towards the oncoming helicopter. The helicopter slowed to a hover as it turned to it side allowing the snipers to get him in range.

"Okay young man it's the end of the road. Put your hands in the air and get on the floor" a man shouted from in the helicopter. "There is nowhere to go now" The figure knew this was true and slowly raised his hands into the air. " Good now get on the floo- hey what are you doing?" the boy had not gotten on the ground, but rather he was slowly moving towards the building's edge.

"Hey! Stop don't do anything stupid now. Just step away from the edge and get on the- NO!" the boy had jumped off the edge and let gravity pull him towards the ground. "HE JUMPED! Sir He JUMPED!" the helicopter turned and tried to follow him. However when they got to the other side of the building they saw that the boy was gone.

"GOD DAMN IT!" The co-pilot hit the dashboard of the chopper, " How could you two not had a clear shot! What are you? Blind? This is un-"

A voice over the radio interrupted the angry pilot, "Calm down…… This is actually a good thing." A chuckle was heard making the men in the chopper even more confused, "Next time make sure that you take him out. Or else he will make our situation more complicated then it already is. Got it?" the co-pilot notice the low threat hidden in the message it simply meant "kill him or we will kill you" he gave a shudder before replying, "Yes sir… lets go I want you to contact Tokyo police and tell him we got a criminal on the loose. Um….. Tell them that he has killed 24 people all official workers of the government. Get us on the ground now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

+Back at the Hinata Dorm+

"Konako. Dinner is ready" Shinobu knew that Kanako had heard her because her loud music had suddenly stopped. She then turned and made her way to the rooms to alert the rest that dinner was ready

"Naru-sempai, Sempai dinner is ready." knocking on Naru's door where Naru and Kietaro were studying for their school exams.

"Okay Shinobu we'll be down in a sec" Naru replied as she and kietaro began to pick up and put away their supplied that they had use for their study session. "Come on Kietaro let's take a break." Kietaro nodded as he follows her downstairs. Shinobu was about to knock on Su's door when Su ran out at the smell of food. Kitsune was stepping out of her room as Shinobu reach her. "Hello Kitsune"

"Huh? Oh hey Shinobu what's up?" the vixen replied as she stretch her tired limbs. " Is dinner ready?" as Shinobu nodded Kitsune gave her a thumbs up, "alright" As Kitsune made her way downstairs Shinobu made her way to the last resident she need to tell dinner is ready before going down and serving. She reached the plain door and raised her hand to knock on the door. After a second knock the door open to reveal the tall swordswoman in the doorway.

"Yes?" Motoko asked when she saw it was the young blue hair cook standing in her doorway. "Dinner is ready Motoko-Chan" Shinobu smile as to replied to Motoko. Motoko look at her clock on the wall and saw that it was now 8:30 pm. " Oh Ok Shinobu-Chan I will be down shortly to join you."

"OK" Shinobu turn and began to make her way down to the kitchen when she reach the kitchen she saw Su was there first as usual. The others must have gone to wash up. Less then a minute later kitsune and Konako enter and seated themselves in their spot. Then Naru enter followed by Kietaro both looking tired. Motoko enter last and seated herself between Naru and Su.

"Okay let's eat" Su stated as Shinobu began to serve dinner. Tonight dinner was _The Demon's Shrimps. _This plate is consisted of shrimps lightly toss in a spicy sauce while being cooked. After that was finish it was place over rice. She served everyone before serving herself and sitting down. Everyone recited their daily blessing before beginning to eat. Naru notice Motoko wasn't eating as much and looked deep in thought.

"Motoko is something wrong?" Motoko looked up as Naru broke her thought. Motoko place her utensils on the table before addressing Naru and Kietaro. "Naru-sempai, Urashima-sempai I …… feel the presence of something bad coming" Everyone became quiet at this statement as turned in Motoko's direction. "What do you mean?" Motoko look directly into Kietaro's eyes. "Something is coming this way and it is not good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

+Somewhere Else+ 

"So this is the place……. I can't believe I'm doing this, however… I did promise her I would….but….only for her." The boy look around to make sure no one was watching him. He was losing conscious but fought it as he wipe the blood out of his mouth. He raised his right hand and pressed the doorbell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DING-DONG

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

+Back in the dining room+

Everyone turned towards the hallway that led to the front door. Kietaro look at Motoko then at Naru before beginning to stand up. "Urashima don't" Motoko look at him with a stern look yet Kietaro could make the slight hint of fear in her. Kietaro actually stop to stare at Motoko. It was rare to see her feeling scare of anything. "If you open that door you will put all of us in da-"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N what do you think? Please Review. keep in mind that this is my first time ever posting a story online. Cheers!


	2. Morning Training

Disclaimer: Again ... I do not own Love Hina. I wish I did, But I don't so there. Enjoy!

Ecchi-ANBU: They might know each other however I looking for a way to connect it all together for the rest of the story. Enjoy and Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DING-DONG

+Back in the dining room+

Everyone turned towards the hallway that led to the front door. Kietaro look at Motoko then at Naru before beginning to stand up. "Urashima don't" Motoko look at him with a stern look yet Kietaro could make the slight hint of fear in her. Kietaro actually stop to stare at Motoko. It was rare to see her feeling scare of anything. "If you open that door you will put all of us in da-" at that moment however another women's voice rang out.

"Kietaro don't you know it's rude to not open the door?" Hakura's voice came from the hallway. Hakura made her way to the door and open it. In the door way stood a cloaked figure about 5'10". The cloak was black and the hood was tilted down meaning he was looking down.

"Um can I help you?" she asked with a sense of curiosity as to why someone was here this late. The hood moved as he looked at her and answers in a low raspy voice, "I looking for Kietaro Urashima." she look at him now in suspicion and replied, "Can I ask why you wish to speak with him?" she raise one eyebrow as she took the cigarette bud out of her mouth and threw it to the side. Without a thought or a pause he answer her, "Icome from the sacred order with a messagefor him." Her eyes widen as he mention the name, "Who are you?"

"…………….Who I am is not important." He answered flatly.

She stood there for a second before a voice interrupted her next statement,

"Who is it?"

Hakura turned around and saw Kietaro behind her. She took a deep breath and told him what the boy told her. She saw his face become serious as he motions her to move to look at the person. He looks at Hakura while pulling her to the side, "I need you get Kanako down to granny's office." Hakura nodded and walk away, "please um.. Enter we can wait in my office for my sister." He led the boy to the room while the other watch from the entrance to the hallway. Motoko was staring at the boy as he walked to the room. Right before entering the room the boy stop and turn his head towards the group, in particularly Motoko. As they stare at each other Motoko couldn't make out anything from under the hood. Two seconds later the boy turn away and walk into the office. Five minutes later Hakura enter followed by Kanako, "Oni-Chan what is wrong?" Kietaro motion the two ladies to sit.

"So……what can I help you with?" Kietaro asked after everyone was seated.They allwatch as the boy reach into his pocket and slowlypulled out an envelope. He then gave the envelope to Kietaro. Kietaro grab the letter turned it to look at the back. He gasped quietly, but nevertheless audibly. On the back laid a seal the Shanja dojo. A seal that was made up of two dragons on black the other white both surrounding the letters S and D. He opened the envelope and began to read it to himself. As he read his face became emotionless. When he finished reading the letter he placed it back into the envelope befor looking up at the boy.

"I see……very well then you can stay here as long as you need, but tell me something." Kietaro watch as he nodded slowly and then asked, "How did you get here if they were after you?" The boy was about to respond when exhaustion finally claim him and he began to swoon to the sides before falling onto the ground. Both females stood up and bend down to help him. With Kietaro's help they carry him to an empty room surprisingly the kid was really light. After they place him on the futon Kanako reach for the boy's hood and was about to remove it when Kietaro caught her wrist, "No Kanako, the Shanja Dojo is a very important and very powerful dojo. To unhood him ourselves would be a disrespect."

"So what do we do then?" Kanako ask as she stood up and exited the room. Kietaro close the door after everyone was out.

"We leave him to rest, however we must keep his dojo and his position a secret until he reveals them. Let's go back down to dinner"

How do we know he isn't here on intentions of harming the Urashima dojo?" Hakura couldn't hide the concern as they walk down the steps.

"Well" Kietaro began as he stopped at the entrance to the dinner room, " guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up to find out won't we?" he gave Hakura a reassuring smile before entering and returning to his meal.

The next morning at exactly 8:30 am Motoko awoke from her slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head before sitting up and beginning to wrap her chest in binding.

"……. I hate these things…. Always getting in the way." She kept criticizing her chest as she wrapped the binding around them.

It wasn't that she hated being a woman. Motoko, despised being taller then most girls her age, is an excellent example of beauty. Her soft pale ivory skin was contrasted by her long silky black hair. Her face seems flawless that no matter where she stands or where one look at her she would appear a goddess. Motoko was indeed a girl that made Athenas want to run and hide in shame. No that wasn't it. It was the fact that every time her chest grows she would have to tighten the binding more to prevent them from getting in the way of her training.

After she finish putting on the bindings the tall girl stood up, changed into her Gi and grab her katana before stepping out of her room and beginning to make her way up to the patio deck. As she stepped out on the patio she took in a deep breath of the morning air. Letting it out slowly she took out her katana from its cover and positioning herself before beginning to practice. It took her 5 minutes to realize she was not alone. Stopping slowly her eyes began to scan the surrounding areas for the intruder. She spotted the other person on near the patio fence. She took a closer look, shielding her eyes from the sun and took a small gasp. The kid from yesterday was there but he was not leaning on the fence. He was performing a one-hand handstand on the fence. Motoko felt slightly impressed, but suddenly shocked by this feeling quickly diminished it and went back to her training. 30 minutes later Motoko was surprise at the fact that the boy could maintain standing on one hand for so long.

"It's not perfect." Motoko almost fell to her side as the boy interrupted her training.

"What did you say?" she demanded as she stop but did not turn to face the boy.

"Your katana… It's not a perfect blade that's why you're holding it wrong" the boy replied without so much as a second thought or hesitation. Motoko felt a twinge of rage begin to bubble inside her. 'Who was this…. _Male _to tell her that her blade is not perfect and that she is holding it wrong!'

"No I'm Not." Motoko slowly replied back as she finally turned to face him.

He raised his unused hand and pointed at the leafs she was practicing on and answer, " You been slicing at those leafs take a closer look and you'll see that the cut is not straight…it is slanted"

Motoko looked in the direction of the fallen leafs and grunted as she realized he was right. Enraged she raised her katana and bought it down fast sending an attack toward him. The boys remained still as the attack charged at him. He open one eyed and looked at the attack.

"…An air splitting wave? That's an attack from the ancient scriptures yet it is so slow, has no power," the boy gives a small chuckle as the attack reached him, " and no potential"

The attack threw dust from the floor and trees. After a few seconds the dust settle and she saw the boy was gone.

"Humph that showed him." Motoko said to herself with satisfaction. She was about to return to her training when another voice broke the silence

"Motoko!" Su came running up the stair and jumped on the kendo girl," Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh Ok I'll be down in a sec ok?" Motoko place her sword back into the safety of its cover. She took one last look at the place where the kid was before making her way down to breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So how is it so far? I had the story written out and check twice. Read and review please hope you enjoy it.


	3. She Challenged Me

Disclaimer: Again ... I do not own Love Hina. I wish I did, But I don't so there. Enjoy!

Ecchi-ANBU : How is this? Wasn't sure if you meant more as in length or more as in detail.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Motoko step into the dinner room and seated herself in her place. Shinobu enter the room carrying plates and placing them on the table.

"Good morning Motoko" Shinobu greeted her with a smile

Motoko greeted the girl while drinking some tea, "Good morning"

"Have you seen sempai?" Shinobu asked as she began to place rice into the small bowls.

"No I haven't" the girl replied as she grab picked up the utensils.

"He is in the hallway talking with our visitor from yesterday" Shinobu saw Naru entering the room yawning out loud, "gome-nesai…. man I'm tired"

"…Thank you for your hospitality." The figures stopped and bowed to Kietaro.

"Forget about it man. Anyone from the Shanja Dojo is welcome here." Kietaro motion the boy to the kitchen, "you want something to eat?"

The boy didn't respond for a second then he merely nodded to Kietaro. Kietaro motion him in the direction where the other residents were currently eating breakfast. They were sitting at the table when Kietaro enter the room.

"Good morning ladies." Kietaro sat down as he greeted them and picked up the fork. The boy stood in the door way and watch the group stop eating to look at him.

"Um…. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kietaro asked as he began to eat his breakfast.

The boy looked at him then at the girls then at the ground before replying to Kietaro, "Very well" he turn to face the girls and bowed to them, " My name is Ifrit Buenavista."

Motoko notice that Kanako became silent when he introduce himself, but thought better of saying anything.

"Hi nice to meet you my name is Naru Narusegawa."

"My name is Shinobu."

Motoko completely ignored the boy so Kietaro ended up introducing them, "This is Motoko Aoyama and my sister Kanako."

"And I'm SU!" Su shot out of her seat and jumped towards Ifrit. Everyone gasped as Su went hurling at Ifrit. Ifrit turned sideways and caught her by the waist. Gently the boy placed the blond hair island girl on the ground.

"Su-san nice to meet you… nice to meet all of you." he replied.

Shinobu stood up and turn to Ifrit, "Do you wish to eat some breakfast?"

"I would really enjoy some breakfast please." Ifrit answer as Shinobu motion him to an empty seat in from of Motoko. He was sitting down when suddenly he stop. In fact he stopped breathing for about 5 seconds as he placed a hand on the right of his ribs. Groaning silently he sat down and didn't move a muscle until it subsided. Then he gave a sigh and thanked Shinobu as she placed a plate in front of him. He picked up the fork and began to eat.

"So…. Are you Japanese?" Naru found the curiosity get the best of her.

"No."

"No?" everyone stopped and looked at him questionably.

"……….I is American." he replied placing his fork down.

"American?"

"Yes." they gave him a look of awed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Naru finished eating to and place her fork down, "Then what are you doing in Japan?"

The boy became silent as he thought of an explanation. Then he looked at Naru and answered, "I am sight seeing here."

Naru looked at him for a moment as thought doubting then reply, "That's cool… so how long are you planning on staying with us here?"

"…."

"Ifrit?" Naru asked concern as to why he didn't answer her.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else. What was it you asked?" Ifrit reply as he shook his head slightly.

"How long are you planning on staying with us here?" she asked again.

"I am not sure …there are things that I need to do that are important and I can not tell how much time is needed. Urashima-san has told me that he will allow me to stay. I told him that I would be grateful for his hospitality but asked that I be allowed to stay only if my presence is not a burden to anyone." Ifrit stood up and stood near the wall looking at Kietaro then at the girls as he told them his thoughts.

"I'm sure they agree to let you stay these are the nicest girls around right?" Kietaro laughed as he stood up.

"Absolutely Not!" Motoko shouted as she stood up and slam her hands on the table. Everyone quickly stood up and scramble away as Motoko fury was being release.

"I will not submit to this! This is supposed to be an all girls dormitory!"

Kietaro tried to calm Motoko down but fail, "Motoko please calm do-"

"No! I have endured enough with you around. I will not tolerate another perverted male! I will… I will…I." Motoko had stopped talking as Ifrit removed his hood to look at her.

The hood revealed a handsome face, a face with a strong looking jaw line and chin. His face was slightly narrow and had sharp cheekbones, a straight lined nose and thin pale lips. His hair was jet-black. His hair reached an inch above his shoulders. It was smooth and silky looking. His red bangs reached just above his eyes. His eyes were cover with a pair of dark black tinted glasses. The face was currently giving Motoko a puzzling expression. Motoko's face took on a light hue of pink as she stared at him. She then shook her head and drew her sword.

"Air-splitting Wave!" she send an attack at Ifrit who reacted fast and dodge the attack before making his way away from the kendo girl.

"Aoyama-san" Ifrit tried to reason with her, but his attempts were futile. She ignored him and continued chasing after her. After a minute Ifrit slowly led her to the front of the Hinata dorm. The others soon followed and stood a large distance away from the two.

"Motoko-Chan! Please stop before you get hurt!" Kietaro tried again at calming her down. Motoko stood 20 feet from Ifrit and was panting in slight exhaustion. Ifrit appeared as though nothing was happening.

"I challenged you!" Motoko shouted out her challenged still breathing deeply from having chased him all around, "If I win you and Urashima are to leave the Hinata for good!"

"But if I win?" he asked in a low yet threatening voice.

" I-er… it is…um…I know" Motoko thought of a simple thing if he won, "I will do 3 request of your choice. Now prepare to lose!" Motoko raised her sword to her side and charge right at Ifrit. Ifrit took a second to analyze the problem before moving his feet into an ancient stance and waited. All the while she charged Ifrit monitor her attack and made any adjustment needed. Right as she reached him she raised her sword over her head before bringing in down to strike him. What happened next caused everyone to gasp.

Motoko, "What?"

Naru, "No way! Unbelievable!"

Kietaro, "……"

Shinobu and Su, "Wow"

Kanako more towards herself, "So it is true"

Just as Motoko bought her sword down Ifrit stuck out his hand and caught the blade in between his index finger and his middle finger. She gasped out loud as she stared in disbelief. He moved his head up to look at her and gave her a tiny smile. Then quick as a flash he twisted his finger and disarmed Motoko. Then even faster he grabbed her arm twisted her body so as that Motoko's back was against his chest then he pull her close and grab her left hand with his preventing her from moving that arm. His right arm held the sword and raised it up to her neck. She felt the flat end of her steel sword against her neck

"No…….. I….. It's…." Motoko felt Ifrit release her and placed her gently on the floor. He held her sword in his hand for a second before picking up her cover and shielding the sword placed it in front of her on the ground. Motoko lay on her hands and knees, "… I ….I. …lost…that's ….not…possible."

Ifrit bowed to her before turning and beginning to make his way towards the other.

"Wait!" Motoko stood up and walked towards Ifrit stopping ten feet from him. Ifrit stopped, but did not look at her. He raised his hand and gently pulled the hood over his head concealing his face. "…. I …..I have lost fair and square……what are the three things you request me to do?"

Ifrit turn to face her and walked over to her, "Anything?"

"Yes. Any three things you request of me. I must comply with them. I am a warrior of my word." Motoko bowed as she answered.

Ifrit watched as she bowed to him. Suddenly a vision of exactly 13 men bowing to him came to mind. He shook his head and gave a sigh. Then it hit him. He wasn't really serious about the request. He could see in her eyes though that she was really serious about it.

"Um….How ….about…" Ifrit stood there thinking while Motoko waited as her fate was being though out finally he replied, "would you allow me to be your friend?"

Motoko looked up at him and saw him giving her a slight smile. She stood up quickly, but did not meet his gaze as she turned a light hue of pink, "Hai!……and the other 2?"

He looked deep in thought. Then turning away and raising two fingers he replied, "How about we put those two on hold until a situation requires it ok?"

"……Ok…"

He gave her another smile before walking into the dormitory. Motoko stood there watching the boy's retreating figure.

"Uh-oh Motoko is all pink" Su jumped on Motoko shoulders and stared at her face.

"What!" Motoko shook Su off and walked away.

"Um... Sempai? Is something wrong with Motoko?" Shinobu asked turning to face Kietaro.

"I don't think it's anything serious." Replied Kietaro now walking with the other into the house.

"That was amazing though, I can't believe Ifrit blocked Motoko attack with just his fingers." She placed a finger on her chin in though, "I wonder if he is warrior like Motoko?"

"You have no idea"

"What did you say Kietaro?" Naru asked as she followed him

Chuckling nervously Kietaro walked faster while replied quickly, "Nothing"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Later that Afternoon **

****

Motoko paced within the confinement of her room still unable to believe that Ifrit had beaten her so easily, 'How is it possible? How could he have beaten me so simple and fast? Spirits! Why can't I think straight? He must have practice the ancient art…. that is the only logical explanation' her eyes travel to the wall on her left where a samurai suit stood on display. She saw her reflection in the glass that protected the suit from becoming dirty.

"…..I must find out" she stood, picked up her sword and stepped out of her room her room, "where can he be?" she close her eyes and concentrated her mind on finding Ifrit's chi. Her chi travel through the Hinata building searching for a new chi. It passed Shinobu who was in the kitchen cooking dinner, her chi as cheerful as always. Continuing on its way her chi found Su in her room. Su's Chi was energetic and excited….nothing new there. She then found Kietaro and Naru's chi in the same room both were currently serious since they were working on there homework. Kitsune's chi was in her room and it had a major headache. 'She must have been drinking yesterday.' Then as her chi went up towards the patio deck something happened. Her mind was filled with the sound of people screaming and crying then darkness overcame her. She gasped as she open her eyes and refocused them. Panting slightly she fought to get her mind in control. She had an overwhelming feeling of anger, sadness, fear, insecurity, and countless other negative feelings. She looked down the hall that led to the patio deck. Taking a deep breath she turned and began to walk toward the steps.

Ifrit stood on the patio deck staring out in the direction of the sun. After a second he jumped on the roof and climbed to the top of the building. He took out his two long, elegant yet very sharp swords. The handles were black and engraved with a dragon on either side of them. The blade itself was silver except the center which was pure gold. Along the center of the gold were two different names engraved in. he place the covers on the floor to the side before standing up. He gave both swords a kiss before holding them firmly in his hands. He took a deep breath before he began to fight. He slashed out at his invisible opponent. Motoko reach the patio deck and froze when she saw Ifrit on the roof fighting. She watch in amazement as Ifrit performed difficult attacks with such grace. As she watched him she felt her heart begin to beat hard against her chest.

'What is wrong with me?'

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. Ifrit was about to attack his opponent he stop then drop to his knees. As he placed his swords on the floor he began to cough as though choking. Motoko walk over to him and made her way to the roof.

"Ifrit? Is something wrong?" she asked fully concern. Ifrit took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. As he stood up she saw the handkerchief cover with some blood right before he put it away. He turned to Motoko a small smile upon his lips.

"I am fine Aoyama-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

She watched as he picked up his swords then the cover and finally placed them in their respected cover before turning back to her. He still had the smile on his face. Motoko stood there her mind going blank from what she was going to ask him.

"Um… I… wanted …um... I mean"

"What is it?" he asked feeling something must be going on with her. "Is something wrong?"

"Um…theotherdayyousaysomethingwaswrongwithmykatanaandIwanttoknowwhatitis!" she took a deep breath as she said all that

"……could you repeat that again…a little slower please?"

"Um……you said something was wrong with my sword…what is it?" Motoko asked again as she didn't look at him. Ifrit stood staring at her before looking down at her katana.

"May I?"

Motoko placed her hand on her sword as though defending it. Truth be told no one has ever touched her sword before and especially a male. The battle earlier that day did not count because Ifrit had taken it in battle.

"I…er…what I mean…I…. don't" Motoko began to stutter.

"I see. You don't want to hold your katana?" Ifrit asked in more of a statement then a question.

"Um… That is not." Motoko began to answer when Ifrit interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I would be really upset if some one grabbed these without my consent." He replied moving his hand back under his cloak. "Here take your katana out and hold it in both hands." Motoko gave him a look of thanks as she pulled it out. "Now place one finger right at the junction where the blade meets the handles." She place the finger as he showed her and tried to balance it however it fell forward. She caught it before it fell on the ground.

"That is your problem" he told her as he took out his sword "your sword is unbalanced. The blade and the handle should be equal weight otherwise your hands are not doing extra work by constantly trying to keep the sword straight."

He took out his sword and balanced it on his finger perfectly. He removed it and placed it back on his side and covered it with his cloak.

"so the blade is heavier then the handle?" Motoko asked now understanding what he meant.

"Yes here I think I have the solution" he reached into his cloak and was looking for something. After a second he found it and took it out. "Here we go."

She saw him take out a set of jade stones, then as he looked at her sword he measure the weight of the stones before cutting out three of then he tied them so that a diamond oval diamond pattern was hanging on it. He made the end a loop and tied it tightly to her katana handle.

"There try it now" he said as he step back to allow her to try it one more time. This time she succeeded.

"It's balanced!….um…thanks you for assisting me. How do you know so much about these swords?" she asked as she put it away. Ifrit sat down on the roof in an Indian stance Motoko follow suit and sat down next to him.

"I…guess it was my parents." He replied not turning to her.

"What about them?" Motoko asked slightly interested.

"My parents are part of the Shanja Dojo." Ifrit did not at all look like he was proud.

"The Shanja Dojo?" Motoko stare in shock as the boy nodded. "That is….It is….I have never met someone who resides in the Shanja Dojo. Dose that mean you're from the Dojo too?"

"Not anymore"

"What happened?" Motoko ask, but Ifrit did not answer. He looked out towards the sun as it began to set in the horizon. Motoko could not help herself as her eyes were staring at Ifrit's face. His face seems to glow from the sun's rays, yet there was this…darkness that is trying to overcome his glow. He turned slightly and saw her looking at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked as he wiped his face

"Yes… I mean NO! no... there nothing." Motoko answer quickly looking away. Ifrit look at her before turning away and becoming lost in thought as he stare at the sunset. When she stood up he also stood up and turn to face the kendo girl.

"I will have to ask Urashima-San if there is a vacant room in which I can stay or else I will be left without a room." He bowed to her, "Good night Aoyama-san…. It is an honor to have met you." He turn and walk away as Motoko's face turned pink she turn and left to her room while calming her heart as it was beating against her chest.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

This one took a longer time to write out but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Read And Review. Thank you!


End file.
